The First Step
I know i already was made this history but it was on my blog so i retrived to put here, hope you guys like ;D, just remind, this history is old. ' ' After a few months confined in a laboratory Wolfy managed to find a small gap and run, he ran as fast as he can to find a plane: Wolfy: I don´t know where this is going but should be better than being in that boring place (At the moment he heard some voices behind) ???: Let's go! find it, i don´t want to waste my whole day here !!! Wolfy: '''better go now. (he sees a box with some things and get into it, after a few seconds the plane took off and Wolfy was en route to somewhere he never imagined reach.it comes out of the box when no one was watching and find a city, for a moment he thought it was a good idea, he started looking for somewhere to stay and found a cave.) '''Wolfy: '''phew, at least no one finds me, I'll stay here for now, wait ...... what was that? (he saw something like a pup coming near the cave was a German shepherd) '''Chase: this cave is really dark, scary and cool (At that moment he saw what looked like a wolf pup) Wolfy: '''h....h....hi '''Chase: '''Wait a minute, a Wolf? (he shot´s he net) = '''Wolfy: '''Hey! (he bite the net and start to run for another place) (Chase start´s to chase him, but he has to fast and Chase decide to back and call Ryder) = (At the Lookout) = = (Ryder was playing frisbee with the Rocky,Marshall and Rubble, when he see Chases runing very fast at him.) '''Ryder: Hi Chase why you were running so fast Chase: '''I´ve been see a pup wolf, when i tried to catch it he runaway, we need to find him before someone does it. '''Ryder: '''Don´t Worry, no job´s too big no pup´s too small, we will find him. Paw patrol, to the Lookout. '''Pups: '''Ryder need us. (all the pups run to the Lookout and miraculously marshall don´t stumbled upon anyone) '''Chase: '''Ready for action Ryder sir '''Ryder: Pups we got a problem, a wolf pup is hidden on all adventure bay and we need to find it. I need all paws on deck, Zuma look on the beach and near the harbor, Rubble and Rocky, see if you can find him at farmer Yumi and at Mr. porter, Skye look through the air if you can find it, Marshall see all park´s and other places, and finaly Chase search on the city and look near where you saw him before and i need you to capture him if necessary. Pups: Ok Ryder Ryder: 'Alright, paw patrol is on a roll. (After all of then get their vehicles they all going to te places, without lucky to find him the other pups joined Ryder and Chase, at some place in the forest they find another cave) '''Chase: '''he is in there,I smell it. (they all walk at some point in the cave until they saw something) '????: 'Go back, i don´t want to hurt anyone '''Chase: '''We only want to talk '????: '''Ok but only you and not the human! '''Chase: '''Ok guys wait here i´ll be right back (Chase come e saw the Wolf pup and for one moment he think about try to catch him, but he give the pup a chance to talk) '''Chase: '''Ok tell me something, who you and why you are here? '''Wolfy: '''My name is Wolfy, i ended up here after escape from some bad guys who want me something i don´t know. '''Chase: '''Where are you parents? '''Wolfy: '''Well.....uh.....ok i´ll tell but first, you can call the others pups but not the human. '''Chase: '''Trust me Ryder not will hurt you '''Wolfy: '''Oukay, if you say. '''Chase: '''Pups you and Ryder can come. (The pups gulped, but after a while they were at Chase and Wolfy) '''Wolfy: '''ok i´ll tell you... '''FLASHBACK That was a long time ago, when I was younger, I was one of the pups of the strongest Wolf Pack of our land,despite being very young my parents taught me to hunt early, everything was great until one day ... Wolfy: '''hehe at least you are with the biggest ap........ We heard a lot of noises who seemed to be something flying and saw a helicopter approaching, my parents sent us to run as fast as we could, Loyd was the first, it was the slowest, soon after my parents and my two brothers, I ran into a forest where I stayed for a few days until I heard someone moving and ... '''Wolfy: '''Who´s there?... OUCH... (something resomething really sharp hit me and hurt a lot, I passed out after a few seconds and woke up somewhere that was quite different from home, they spoke something about Zon On and did several tests with me, until I could now run and hide here.) A NEW HOME '''Ryder: '''Ok i understood, can be on the lookout for the time you want, i have a permission to be able to take care of wolves. '''Wolfy: '''Thank you. You are very cool for a human. '''Chase: '''Someday you will see that not all humans are bad '''Ryder: '''I think i know how you can meet people help them and adventure out some places '''Wolfy: '''How? '''Ryder: '''You can enter the paw patrol, we protect the people, no job´s too big no pup´s too small '''Wolfy: '''wow thanks a lot (:D) (After some mouths) '''Ryder: Alright pups bedtime Wolfy: Good night pups Pups: Good night 'END ' = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories